


Silver Benediction

by millionstar



Category: Muse
Genre: Language, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the simplest of acts can become powerfully intimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Benediction

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://shuralove.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://shuralove.livejournal.com/)**shuralove** gave me an amazing prompt involving (facial) shaving porn, hope this fits the bill, A. It was loads of fun to write.  <3

**Title:** Silver Benediction  
 **Author:** [](http://millionstar.livejournal.com/profile)[**millionstar**](http://millionstar.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Belldom, **Non-AU**  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Smut  
 **Summary:** Sometimes the simplest of acts can become powerfully intimate.  
 **Feedback:** Always appreciated but please, just enjoy.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Matt or Dom, no profit is being made  & this is fiction.  
 **Beta/Support:** The incomparable [](http://dolce-piccante.livejournal.com/profile)[**dolce_piccante**](http://dolce-piccante.livejournal.com/) & [](http://waltzingstar.livejournal.com/profile)[**waltzingstar**](http://waltzingstar.livejournal.com/).  
 **Author's Note:** [](http://shuralove.livejournal.com/profile)[**shuralove**](http://shuralove.livejournal.com/) gave me an amazing prompt involving (facial) shaving porn, hope this fits the bill, A. It was loads of fun to write. <3

The tub is over sized, certainly big enough to accommodate the two of them. Two flutes filled with champagne sit next to the tub, amid more candles than either of them even care to count.

Dominic had spent the last couple of minutes with his eyes closed, simply letting his body sink into the warm water as it washed away the stress and strain of the day. Matthew's hands are kneading the pads of his feet strongly beneath the bubbles, and on a particularly pleasurable gift of pressure the drummer's eyes open lazily.

At the other end of the tub, Matthew is staring at him with what can only be described as an air of possession. It's a look that Dominic revels in every time he sees it on Matthew's face. The longing is especially prominent tonight, when paired with the way Dominic's lover looks in this moment.

Dominic smiles as his eyes drink Matthew down.

Matthew's damp shoulders glisten in the candlelight and Dominic can see the bite mark he'd delivered to one sharp collarbone earlier. His hair is spiked from being freshly washed, the two of them dunking each other playfully in the water not too long ago. The chain that is resting against Matthew's chest sparkles like the bubbles in the champagne glasses next to them. Dominic sips his daintily and sits up, Matthew releasing his foot.

Dominic slides up the tub to make himself comfortable in Matthew's lap, bubble-filled water sloshing gently around them. Matthew's eyes smile and his lips purse as he grabs onto Dominic's waist, his hands caressing the warm, soft skin they encounter. Matthew takes a moment to give internal praise to the shade of Dominic's eyes, for a more opalescent, vivid grey is not to be found anywhere else on the planet. He's caught staring, however; Dominic smiles.

Matthew leans up and presents a soft kiss as a distraction, which Dominic accepts happily, kissing him back with a tenderness that makes them both ache in the best way. They part, hearts racing, Dominic's fingers dragging across the small beard that has grown on Matthew's chin.

"Can I?" he murmurs.

Matthew nods, pecking Dominic's fingers with his lips as he leans back, his hands massaging Dominic's outer thighs.

Dominic reaches behind Matthew for the items he needs. The blade is long and old fashioned, the shaving kit a gift from Christopher for Matthew's birthday. He loads foam onto a vintage style shaving brush and coats Matthew's chin with it, Matthew sputtering as he swallows a bit. Dominic rolls his eyes in silent admonishment but when Matthew pouts back at him in response, he melts.

Matthew's hands adjust their position and now cup Dominic's arse firmly, the blond biting his lip as the singer kneads the taut skin there. His eyes close for a moment of bliss but open just as quickly when he remembers the task at hand.

He tilts Matthew's head back gently and applies the blade with precision and begins to shave his lover's face. This is something he's always wanted to indulge in with Matthew, so he was thrilled when Matthew acquiesced. The intimacy of the act, especially now that he is fully into it, makes the blood pound through Dominic's body.

Dominic attends to the skin above Matthew's upper lip first, Matthew trying hard not to giggle and failing through most of the endeavor. Dominic has to steal a kiss as he attends to the skin beneath the lower lip; the temptation is too much to bear.

Matthew sits calmly, unaffected by the action, but very affected by the man in his lap and Dominic's growing erection that is taking shape before them both. When his hand closes around the base of Dominic's dick, Dominic freezes, his eyes falling lidded for a beat. He makes to put the blade down but Matthew's other hand shoots out to grab his wrist before he can. He looks at Matthew curiously and finds a pair of wild blue eyes staring back at him.

"Don't stop," he whispers.

Dominic shakes his head in wonder at Matthew's request and that he's about to comply with it. He rests his forehead against Matthew's, a bit of the shaving foam now covering his own lip. Matthew removes it with his thumb and their eyes meet as Matthew strokes Dominic slowly.

It's with a shaking, yet sure-when-it-needs-to-be hand that Dominic sets back into his work, applying the proper pressure where its necessary. He's proud of the fact that he's not rocking into Matthew's touch, even though every fiber of his being is screaming out for him to do that very thing. The brunet knows just how to touch Dominic and he shows no mercy. He goes slow on the upstroke, squeezes hard on the down stroke, teases the tip with his thumb.

The head of Matthew's own arousal has now joined Dominic's own jutting out of the soapy water, but Matthew's not bothered. He's too focused on getting Dominic off in this most unconventional of settings. Dominic tilts Matthew's head to the side and swallows, because now Matthew's free hand is doing things to his balls that is threatening to make him explode. Dominic grips the brunet's neck roughly and he can feel Matthew's pulse under his fingertip; he strokes the wet skin there softly, indulging himself for a moment as he finishes the left side of Matthew's face.

Matthew watches Dominic as he works and reckons that Dominic has never been more beautiful than he is right now. He's stripped down, nothing between them but water and desire and _want_ and the awareness of this very thing causes him to jerk Dominic faster. Matthew has reached the moment of wanting to tease and has arrived at the one where he simply wants to make Dominic come.

Silver sweeps across Matthew's other cheek and Dominic rinses the blade hurriedly. Water sloshes angrily around them both, for now Dominic is allowing his hips the occasional jerking motion. He sweeps the blade smoothly across the lower right side of Matthew's face, terrified he will cut him but also very aware that the danger is an incredibly effective aphrodisiac.

When he has delivered the final swipe of the blade he throws it across the bathroom victoriously and brings Matthew's mouth to his own roughly. Matthew sits up a bit, wrapping his left arm around Dominic's back, the two of them sharing hot and urgent kisses. Dominic grips the outer edge of the tub with one hand and latches onto Matthew's wet hair with his other as he fucks Matthew's fist violently, his head falling back in pleasure.

Pleased to no end with his handiwork, Matthew kisses a trail across Dominic's collarbone, up to his ear. It's when he whispers words of encouragement in an unmistakably filthy manner that Dominic shoots off hard between them with a wanton groan that goes straight to Matthew's cock.

Sated, Dominic collapses, panting into Matthew's mouth as Matthew kisses his cheek softly and pulls him close. Weakly, Dominic reaches between their bodies for Matthew's neglected erection but the singer will have none of it. He smooths the wet hair back from Dominic's brow and rubs his lower back, motioning for the drummer to make himself comfortable, and that is precisely what Dominic does.

His body exhausted but his heart filled with affection, Dominic wraps his arms around Matthew's mid-section and buries his face in the singer's neck, peppering it with gentle kisses.

Matthew grins into Dominic's hair and bites the blond's shoulder, determined to grow that beard back as soon as possible. 


End file.
